Bumblebee's Spark Day
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Birthday gift for G1Bumblebeegirl101. Title says it all. This is a gift, so no flames, please.


**(Happy Birthday, G1Bumblebeegirl101! Here is a birthday story just for you! Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots mentioned in the story belong to Hasbro and Takara. The Lighting Bolt Comic Pad belongs to me.)**

* * *

**Bumblebee's Spark Day**

* * *

It was early morning on the planet of Cybertron, and in the capitol of Iacon and in the base of the Autobots, Bumblebee, the youngling, had just awakened from his sleep and was very excited. And why was he so excited on this very particular day? Today was the most important day; the biggest day of all days...It was his Spark Day! Well, ever since he was found by Optimus Prime as a sparkling after his mother was found dead, the Autobots had no idea what day he was born. So, they decided to pick a random date that was suitable for both them and Bumblebee, and that was today.

"Oh boy! I can't wait for what the guys have planned." Bumblebee exclaimed as he got himself ready; he had already learned how to bath himself and feed himself without the aid of anyone around. After all, he was 5 vorns old yesterday; now he was 6 vorns old. He was a big mech, and he was free to do as he pleased, with the exception of asking permission or course.

He stepped out of his room and raced over to the refreshment area, an area where all the Autobots went to quench their thirst, and got his cup of Energon and started to gulp it down quickly. He wanted to see if any of the Autobots were planning a party for him early in the day, which explained why he was drinking his energon too quickly. He did finish up; with some hiccups, and was on see the rest of his friends, and to see if they had anything special planned.

* * *

Wheeljack had been up all night working on his latest invention; an invention that was for a special occasion. "Oh boy, and to think that something as simple as a 'Confetti Blaster' would be easy to make. Frag, was I wrong." Wheeljack mumbled to himself as he pieced together the pipe works and calibrated the circuitry of the cannon that was to be filled with confetti. He could have easily been caught by the Spark Day mech had not one of his security monitors sound off an alarm, alerting the scientist and inventor of who was coming. "Uh oh, it's Bumblebee. Got to hide this; he can't see it or else the surprise will be ruined."

Immediately he quickly covered up the canon and managed to move it into a corner that was shielded by a pile of metal boxes and wires and brought out a small gadget and placed it on a table and started to work on it, in hopes that Bumblebee will not get suspicious.

That moment his wrench clenched at a small screw on the gadget, Wheeljack saw the small figure of Bumblebee rushed into the room and hoped up and down. "Hiya, Wheeljack!"

"Hello, Bumblebee. What are you up too?" Wheeljack asked.

"Oh, nothing." Bee answered, swaying his body side to side and back and forth as he looked at Wheeljack. "What'cha doing?" the youngling asked, his optics eying at Wheeljack's little device and feeling extra suspicious at what the inventor was up to.

"Oh, I'm just working on a project." Wheeljack answered, already seeing that Bee was already interested in what was happening and tried to keep himself from revealing his secret. "It's nothing you would be interested in anyway. It's something that Ratchet requested."

"What is it that Ratchet requested." Bumblebee raised his optic brow and smiled a big mischievous smile.

Wheeljack stammered, "It's something really boring. I'd put you to sleep just talking about it. Really, Bumblebee. S-Stop looking at me like that!"

"Nu-uh. What are you making. Please tell me, pweety pwease?" Bumblebee asked, this time making his optics look large in a cute fashion. Oh dear, Wheeljack was never one to say no to ayoungling; especially a youngling that was about to have a surprised Spark Day party. He had to figure a way out of this.

Suddenly, the perfect idea came to him. "It's a tickle device," he said, glad that his faceplate hid his amused smile.

"A tickle device?" Bumblebee asked. "Why would Ratchet request that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps to keep some mechs from sneaking out on him while he's giving them a checkup."

The small yellow youngling was starting to feel a bit nervous, something Wheeljack noticed. "What's wrong, Bumblebee?" he cooed at him. "Are you afraid Ratchet will use it on you?"

"Well, I don't really like checkups," Bumblebee admitted. He wasn't scared of Ratchet, it was the tools the medic had that scared the youngling the most.

Wheeljack let out a warm chuckle. "I don't think anyone likes checkups," he admitted. "But you know Ratchet would never hurt you or the others."

The small youngling looked unsure, but then looked back at the device the scientist/inventor was working on. "So, how does the tickle device work?" he asked.

That made Wheeljack smirk under his faceplate. "Well, as soon as I find a pair of animatroic arms, it will work like...This!" he said and suddenly grabbed Bumblebee, his large fingers tickling the yellow bot's sides and stomach. Bumblebee laughed as he tried to squirm away, but couldn't escape as he tried to push away the larger mech's hands, but that only made the mech chuckle as he then tickled Bumblebee's neck.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! WHEELJA-AH-AH-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-CK! STO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!" Bumblebee pleaded.

With another warm chuckle, the mech stopped, holding the youngling so that he could rest a bit before setting him down, but then the little youngling sprinted out of the room, still giggling and trying to avoid another tickle attack. Wheeljack chuckled once more and returned to his device; his tickle machine for Ratchet. "Ha, a tickle machine for Ratchet. Sometimes I crack myself up."

* * *

"Alrighty boys, let's haul these supplies in!" Ironhide called form outside the base as he directed Brawn, Cliffjumper and Huffer into the depository department; a large garage-like room for where the Autobots would store delivered goods such as Energon, weapons or furniture. At the moment, the group was hauling in the party supplies inside; the box containing streamers, party blowers, party hats, a 'Pin the Servo on the Petro Rabbit game, and so on and so forth.

Cliffjumper, starting to feel the wires in his arms stretch and nearly snap, huffed and complained, "Why is it that we have to do the heavy lifting and you get to watch, Hide? You can handle a few 'Con's but you can't handle one huge, fragging heavy box?"

"Because I was assigned to oversee the operation, not doing the dirty work. And besides, you guys enjoy a little amusement, and you can have as much as you want when you decorate."

"What amusement? The part where you watch us break our own backs lifting this thing, or the part where we drop it on your foot." Brawn huffed.

"Was that a shot?" Ironhide returned.

"Maybe."

Pretty soon the two began arguing, their loud conversation being heard by the little Bumblebee as he continued running down the hall way. "Huh, I wonder what's going on?" he said to himself as he went into the depository compartment and saw Ironhide and Brawn arguing over who should be the one to use their strength for something useful instead of being a smart aft. "Hi, guys! What'cha yelling for?"

At the sound of Bumblebee's high pitched, sweet voice, Ironhide and Brawn stopped and turned to see the one bot that wasn't supposed to be around. "Uh, Hi yourself, Bumblebee."

"Why are you guys fighting?"

"It's Uh, nothing, kid." Brawn lied and shifted his gaze, hoping that Bumblebee would be like any normal youngling and just accept the answer, but Bumblebee saw that there was something wrong and he asked Huffer, since he and Huffer were good friends.

"Bee, its just that some bot is starting to think that Bigotry is much better than helping out." Huffer explained.

"Now, just a micro second. I didn't say that I hated Mini bots, I just said that you guys might have fun setting the-" he stopped in mid sentence after he remembered what was in the boxes. "Setting the medical labs new equipment."

"But, they cannot do it all by themselves, Hide. I'm a Mini bot, too, and I can't do things that require a bot with strength like you." Bumblebee replied. "And besides, it's an Autobot's jobs to help those in need, and you aren't helping them out."

"He has a point, big fella." Cliffjumper said.

Inronhide couldn't help but blush with embarrassment; he did remember that an Autobot was always supposed to help. "Well, I guess I was a jerk. I'm sorry boys." he apologized, and the other Mini bots talked it over quietly before saying that they accepted the apology.

Bumblebee was happy to see that the problem was solved and was about to leave when he turned around to ask them a question. "What's so amusing about setting up medical equipment?"

"Uh...you'll understand when your older."

Bumblebee was a little unsure about the answer, but saw that they were busy with what they were doing instead talking to him. So, with a sad sigh he went back into the hall in hopes of finding some evidence that at least one of the Autobots was doing something party-related.

* * *

There was one location in the base that was specifically designed for the younglings to hangout; a sort of Play room of sorts. In this room, the resident younglings** (Youngings who have either been found abandoned by their parents during battle or recovery missions)** Hot Rod, Arcee and Blur where all busy packing and wrapping up all of Bumblebee's presents.

"Okay, so far we have Bumblebee's new ball all wrapped up, his new limited edition Lighting Bolt Bot Comic Pad (Book in Cybertronian terms) and motorized skates." Hot Rod looked everything over to see that everything was getting placed into the correct box; he was assigned by Kup to oversee and help out with the gifts, despite the fact that he didn't want to but had to or else he would lose his privileges of doing shooting lessons with Prowl.

"This is exciting, Roddy. Bumblebee is going to be so happy when he gets these." Arcee gleamed.

"Yeah,hewilllovethemsomuchhehewillthinkthatitwasadreamcometrue!" Blur joined in, even though he talked much too quickly for any of them to understand him. He, Arcee and Hot Rod were the youngling companions for Bumblebee, as well as his closest friends. As such, they were so determined to make sure that he had the best Spark Day he could ever possibly have. They couldn't wait to see his optics light up with joy when he opened his gifts.

Just then, Arcee heard the pitter-patter of a familiar set of footsteps coming to the play room. "It's Bumblebee! Quick, hide the presents!"

Quickly, all the younglings quickly grabs the presents and hid them under some counters and tables, inside some shelves, and in a closet that was located in the corner of the room. The second they placed the last of the presents in hiding, Bumblebee finally entered the room. "Hiya!" he greeted.

"Oh. Hi, Bee." Hot Rod waved.

"Helle, Bumblebee." Arcee greeted with a smile.

"HeythereBee. Howisitgoing?" Blur said.

"Pretty strange if you ask me," Bumblebee answered. "Everyone is too busy to pay attention to me. You see, I know that today is my Spark Day, but so far I don't see anything party-related going on. No energon cake, no presents, nothing."

Hot Rod and the three other younglings looked at each other nervously. They didn't want the surprise to be spoiled, but they didn't know what to say to Bee. "Well, I'm sure they're just all busy," said Arcee sweetly.

"I guess," said Bee. "But you guys are here. Want to play?"

Hot Rod shook his head. "Sorry, Beee. Mr. Prowl wanted to see me to work on target practice," he said. "Oh, I almost forgot, he wanted you too to practice stealth, Blurr."

The blue speeder immediately caught on. "Oh,yeah! Irememberhementionedthat," he said.

Arcee looked a bit sad. "I'd love to play Bee, but Chromia said she wanted me to work on my reading and she was going to help me," she said. "Maybe later?"

Bumblebee felt a bit crushed that his friends couldn't play with him, but he understood. "Yeah, maybe," he said and left, his faceplates showing sadness.

* * *

Later on in the day, all of the decorations, presents, and treats were all ready, and the party was about to start. All the Autobots had gathered into the rec room because that was were all of the decorations and presents were located, and they all hid themselves so as to surprise the youngling Bumblebee. "At least you helped us out in the decorating, Hide. Guess you ain't as big of a aft head as I thought you were." Cliffjumper whispered.

"Hey, there are other younglings here you know?" Hot Rod whispered back.

"Oh, sorry. Better watch my speech."

"I understand what you mean, Clifjumper. The lump on my foot you three gave was enough to prove I was being lazy." Ironhide whispered, rubbing his left foot where a bruised, lumpy wound was located. After Bumblebee had left them, the three mini bots had decided to drop the large box full of decor onto Ironhide for a little come back after he had refused to help them.

"Listen, I hear someone coming." Mirage said as they heard someone entering the hallway leading to the rec room, and as they watched for the shadow to appear in the glimmer of light from the hall, one of the Autobots flipped the switch to turn the lights on and everyone popped out.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh, you startled me." said a stoic, low, calm voice. This wasn't the voice of the youngling they were waiting for. This voice was actually belonging to their own leader: Optimus Prime.

"Prime. Where have you been?" asked one of the bots.

"I was at a meeting with Ultra Magnus; I had almost forgotten that it was Bumblebee's Spark Day so I had to ask if I could leave early." Optimus explained, but then wondered where his surrogate son was at. "Speaking of Spark Day, has anyone seen Bumblebee?" he asked.

"Oh, about that Prime," Wheeljack began; being that he was the first that Bumblebee visited first. "Bumblebee wanted to see what I was doing, but I didn't want him to see that I was working on the confetti cannon. So, I lied that I was working on a tickle device for Ratchet." he finished, leaving Ratchet with a befuddled expression.

"We were next," Ironhide spoke. "He heard me and the others arguing and he said that I should be more helpful. He didn't ask what we were doing, but I had to lie that we were carrying some medical equipment rather than telling the truth."

"We were last, Mr. Prime." Arcee said in a sad, quiet voice. "He wanted to play, but we were wrapping his presents and had to lie that we were all busy. I saw him leave with a very upset look."

All three explanations were enough to tell Optimus Prime what was causing Bumblebee to be absent and said that he would return with him in a moment. After excusing himself, he left to the direction that led to Bumblebee's quarters, and stopped as he heard small whimpers from the inside.

Carefully opening the door, Prime slowly entered inside and found Bumblebee hiding underneath the covers, a tiny, shaking bump in the middle of the berth.

"Bumblebee, is everything alright?" Prime cooed as he sat down at the edge of the berth and tried to lift the cover, but the youngling rolled himself into a big ball of cloth and whimpered.

"Leave me alone! No one knows what today is and they are too busy to care!" Bumblebee cried. Optimus's own spark broke when he heard the hurt in the little child's voice; he did not like it when Bumblebee was hurt or sad because he would end up feeling sad as well.

"Now, now, Bumblebee. There is no need to be like that." Optimus purred softly as he lifted the ball of cloth and unwrapped it to reveal a quivering and tear-stained face of the little youngling. "Awe, Bee." The leader lifted Bumblebee and placed him against his chest and hugged him gently.

"It's my Spark Day, Dad. I wanted to see if anyone was preparing a party for me, but there was nothing." Bumblebee sniffled as he then looked up at Optimus. "I asked everyone what they were doing and if they wanted to play, but no one wanted to because they were too busy. No one remembered, and they don't care."

Optimus then lifted Bumblebee up so that his face would face Bumblebee's and told him in a stern yet comforting tone. "Bumblebee, there are days when most of us, including me, when our own tasks get in the way of spending time with others. But, understand that we still love you."

"You do?"

"Yes. In fact, I often dread leaving the base to go out on meetings or recon missions because I would be with you. I would miss you." Optimus then hugged Bumblebee again and continued. "Even though we have duties that may keep us from interacting with you and the other younglings, we will always love you and remember you, my son."

Bumblebee listened and understood. He wrapped his tiny arms around Optimus's neck and nuzzled his head and cheek against the Prime's face mask. For a while they stayed like that until Optimus stood up, still holding Bumblebee, and walked out into the hall. "Where are we heading?"

"I'm heading to the rec room to pick up something. I was hoping that you could accompany me." Optimus explained, his face mask hiding a smile on his face plate.

The instant Prime and Bumblebee entered into the dark rec room the lights switched open, a blast of confetti shot out from the right side of the room, covering Optimus and Bumblebee for a moment, but then all the Autobtos came out and cheered.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY SPARK DAY!"

Bumblebee couldn't comprehend what was happening; all these bright colorful specs of thin sheets of cloth, all the decorations, and the presents on the table. They remembered...they did remember. Bumblebee felt a gigantic smile grow on his face plate as he squirmed to break free from Optimus, who placed him back down on the ground. "You remembered! I can't believe it! I thought you all forgot!"

"We would never forget, Bumblebee." Mirage answered as he hugged Bumblebee and the others did as well. "We all had to keep you away because we didn't want you to know about the surprise party."

"Yeah, we are sorry for pushing you away." Ironhide apologized.

"I understand, guys. I know that you all still care about me, no matter how busy the day is." Bumblebee spoke and they smiled, knowing that he had forgiven them.

"Now then," announced Ratchet as he brought in a plate holding a big energon cake with six candles. "Who is ready to party?" Everyone was ready for the party, but Bumblebee was more ready than anyone. He got onto the chair by the table, waiting for the rest of the bots to finishing singing the Spark Day song, and his took in a big breath and blew hard, instantly blowing out each of the burning candles.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you are, G1Bumblebeegirl101. I hope that you enjoyed this little birthday gift. Hope you have an even awesome Birthday party. Special thanks to BBPRIMEFAN101, newbienovelistRD, Transformers4life and GoldGuardian2418 for helping me out. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
